We'll Stay Forever This Way
by TitaniChipmunkgrl
Summary: ON HIGHAGUS. In this story, Jack lives. He and Rose fight through the harsh consequences of being third class. There is only their love to keep them alive.
1. Every night in my dreams

The cold air seemed to be succumbing both the lovers bodies as they slowly waited to die… waited to live… waited for and absolution. It had been an hour and a half since the ship of dreams sank down to the bottom of the Atlantic and the lovers were colder than ice.

The noise of the other fifteen hundred people was starting to subside. The man who was blowing the whistle lay white and motionless across a floating folded chair.

"It's getting quiet," Rose said. "It's just gonna take a while to get the – boats organized" replied Jack. Rose could tell he was much colder than she was and would probably freeze soon if the boats didn't come. " I don't know about you," sputtered Jack "But I intend to – wr-write a strongly worded letter to the White Star line about this". He meant to cheer her up but nothing could cheer Rose up in this state of mind.

Rose was getting colder by the minute. She knew that she couldn't hold on much longer. She didn't know how much Jack would hold on but she whispered:

"I love you, Jack". Jack looked up at her with an astounded but serious face. "Don't you do that! Don't you say you're good byes! Not yet! You understand?" Jack spoke as best he could even though he was freezing from head to toe. Rose understood, but she knew either way one of them was not going to make it. "But, I'm so cold". She stammered. "Listen to me, Rose" Jack shuttered. " You're gonna get out of here. You're gonna go on – and you're gonna make lots of babies and you're gonna watch em grow". It was so hard to talk. It felt like every word coming out of his mouth was trying to stick to the back of his throught. " You're gonna die an old – an old lady warm in her bed," he swallowed. "But not here, not this night, not like this, do you understand me?" he gulped again.

Rose was touched by her lover's words but she was too cold to smile. "I can't feel my body," she knew that she wasn't making much effort at all, Jack was the one who was trying to talk as much as he could to get his speech out, but she just laid there and listened. "Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you and I'm thankful of that, Rose. I'm thankful," **(Every time I watch and the movie and hear him say that I nearly cry ) ** Jack lifted his hand out of the water and took Roses hand. "You must – you must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive. That you won't give up. **(I'm nearly crying while I type this) **no matter how hopeless," he gulped. "Promise me, now, Rose, and never let go of that promise". Tears were starting to fill Rose's eyes. "I promise," She finally said. Jack looked at her with loving, but serious eyes. "Never let go," He finally said. The tears on Rose's face started to fall down her cheeks. "I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." She sobbed.

Jack kissed her hands and started blowing in order to keep both their hands warm. Rose felt that if Jack wasn't there, she would probebly be dead by now. This was not just because he saved her life so many times. This was the moment he was most helpful. Without him by her side right then, she would have given up, but now, he was there to motivate her. Now she would do anything to keep him alive.

She then thought of an idea, why hadn't she thought of this before. She felt a little stupid really, but there was no time for laughing. Rose slid off the floating door. Jack turned his head as much as he could to his lover. "Rose, what – what are you-" "Get on top, Jack," Rose just said. " I am not getting on any life boat without you," she said and smiled as much as she could. Jack got on top of the door and after about five minutes told Rose she could have a turn. They did this for about half an hour switching places every five minutes.

Finally, they heard a voice. "Carful with your ores. Don't hit them. Is there any one alive out there! Can anyone hear me?" Jack was lying on the door at the time. "Hey! Over here!" He yelled as load as he could, but the life boat kept rowing past. Suddenly Jack heard a whistle blow then realized Rose wasn't floating beside the door. He looked over and there was Rose, blowing into the whistle as hard as she cold. "Come about!" The voice called. "Over here!" Jack yelled even loader this time.. The knowlage that the boat was coming for them gave him just enough of an energy boost to yell. Rose kept blowing the whistle while Jack yelled and within a minute they were sitting in the life boat. "I recognize the lady, she is in first class," said one of the stewards. "Give her a blanket," said the steward with the flashlight " Leave the boy, I can tell by his clothing he is third class. I surprised he even survived the sinking".

"Here you are miss," said the steward and wraped her in a blanket. Rose scooted closer to Jack and wraped the blanket around both of them. The steward looked at her with surprise. "M- mind your own business," Jack studdered. He was getting warmer now, but he was still not warm enough to speek fluently. Rose didn't hear him say this, she was fast asleep the moment she laid her head down on his sholder. Jack kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Rose". This was the was the phrase he said before succumbing to sleep, laying his head on Rose's.


	2. I see you

**Hi, Everybody! I'm very happy that people liked my story. I would like to thank you all for making it your favorite! Here's chapter two. **

_She and Jack were about to leave the ship and live their lives in New York, but Cal was trying to talk Rose into coming back to him. "Mind your own business," Jack said to him than put his arm around her and they walked through the gang way. After they stepped off the plank Jack said to her what she had wanted him to say since she changed her mind "I love you, Rose," and then, he kissed her head and lay his head on it_

_. _Rose woke up in the rocking life boat and looked around. All she could see in front of her was the vast and endless ocean –The ocean that took the ship of dreams. She recalled the night before and all the horrors that befell her and her lover. Rose look up at Jack, who was still asleep. She just stared at him sleeping, for this was the first time she'd seen him slumbering. His lips were parted and he breathed evenly, letting out a calm snore every few seconds. The way he slept turned her on. Cal always had a very vulgar snore and he snored more than every few seconds. Rose would most nights find herself leaving the bed room to go sleep in the company room to escape the noise. The only thing that she didn't like about Jack sleeping was that she couldn't see his shinning blue eyes.

She didn't miss them for long, for Jack stretched, yawned, and opened his eyes. He looked around and his face turned sad. Rose felt he had the same feeling as her when she woke up. So many lives were lost in that one night. Then, he finally looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Rose," he said. Suddenly he had a sort of nervous look on his face. "Umm, Rose," He said scratching the back of his head as men do when they are nervous. "I said something to you last night, and I'm not sure you herd me, cause, you were pretty much asleep," he gulped.

"What is it Jack," Rose inquired slightly blushing. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going. She knew when someone said something while she was sleeping it would turn up in her dream.

"I said," Jack gulped again. "I said I loved you". Rose flung herself onto him and kissed him. It made the boat rock a bit, but she didn't care. Not now, not when man of her dreams finally confessed his love to her.

"Hey!" said and voice. Rose looked up to see one of the other survivors looking at her uncomfortably. "Can't you wait to get a room," he said. We are going to arrive at the Carpathia in about ten minutes," said the steward. "I'm sure you can hold on until then". Rose and Jack just looked at each other for a few seconds and then laughed.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the life boat docked up to a tall ship with the word CARPATHIA printed on the side. Jack and Rose soon found themselves on the ship and were given a piece of paper with the number 308 written on it. "That will be your state room," said the steward. The two lovers looked at each other and before they knew it, they were running down the stairs to the third deck. "306, 307, 308," Jack panted and busted in the room. The only problem was there was someone in there already.


	3. I feel you

**First of all, I'd like to thank FantacyRomanceGirl21 and PreciiousPrincess for all their wonderful support. Thanks soooooooo much guys! When I have the time, I'll read your stories two. **

A man was standing by the bed in the room. His wife was looking out the port hole window and turned her head to see who disturbed them. Jack looked at the number on the piece of paper again. Yup, it said 308. He then looked at the door. Sure enough, the numbers 308 were printed crystal clear on the door. "Umm, I think you're in the wrong room, guys," he said with the most polite voice he could achieve in this mood. "Hank," said the woman. "Let me see the number".  
>"I told you, Lucy" said the man who appeared to be Hank. "I can find the room all by myself! <em>They're <em>the ones who have the wrong room".

"Hank, give me the paper," and the women went over to her husband and stuck her hand in his pocket. "Oh, Hank! Not again. Look Hank, it is clearly printed room 380". The women pointed to the paper. Hank looked at the paper and sighed. "Not again," he moaned. Then he turned his head to Jack and Rose. "I apologize; I have a mental condition called dyslexia, meaning my brain sometimes switches up letters and numbers. It turns out my wife and I are assigned to room 380," He said apologetically. "That's quite all right," said Rose. "Enjoy the rest of your day , miss—" said Lucy pausing as if she were waiting for Rose to introduce herself.

"I am Rose D—"

"Dawson," Jack butted in "Rose Dawson and I'm Jack, her husband" They exchanged handshakes. The couple introduced themselves as Lucy and Hank Tredwell, then they were on their way to room 380.

Rose was happy to be alone with Jack but she had one question for him. "Jack," she said "Why did you tell them my name was Dawson?" Jack looked at her with loving eyes. "Because I don't want to lose you ever again," with these words he stroked her cheek. "If that son of a bitch, Cal, ever finds you it would be the end of both of us. It's gonna be harder for Cal to find you if you change your name," He kissed her cheek. Although he didn't expect Rose to fling herself on to him he gladly accepted. "I don't want to lose you again either, so let's escape Cal together. You jump, I jump, right?" Jack just replied by kissing her passionately. When Jack unintentionally moved his hand to her breast, Rose gained a wild, but hungry look in her eyes. After that, one thing lead to another and soon they reached the stars. After they made love they fell into a deep nap, since they didn't get much sleep the night before.

_"Come back to me sweet pea," Cal said and laid his hand on her breast and was about to kiss her. Out of nowhere it seemed someone punched Cal. He fell to the ground and in his place stood her true lover, Jack. She laid her head against his chest, for comfort._

Rose woke up around dinner time and her sleep, had rolled over and rested her head on Jack's bear chest. She looked up at his face, luckily to meet he shinny blue eyes this time. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said and leaned over to kiss he face. He kissed her in every possible place, her cheeks, her lips, her nose, even her eye lids. This went on until Rose's stomach started to grumble. She was a bit hungry, but she didn't want to ruin this moment with Jack. His bare chest was soft as a pillow yet it felt so strong. It was probably the best pillow, or substitute pillow in this case, she had ever slept on. The best part was it was Jack's. She wanted him to make love to her again right then and there but there was a different desire for her stomach this time.

Jack felt Rose's stomach grumble for the second time against his body. "Yeah," he said "I'm kind of hungry two, let's get some grub." Jack was a little hungry but not as hungry as Rose. She sounded starving, he wondered why. He figured he was more used to not getting as many meals as her.

**That's all for today, There'll probably be more tomorrow. Alert the story and find out what happens.**


	4. That is how I know you

Jack and Rose made their way down to the third class cafeteria for dinner. That night's special was peanut butter and jelly. Rose looked at the sandwich with curiosity. "What is this?" She asked squishing some of the jelly into the sandwich. Jack looked at her surprised. "You're kidding, right".

"No, I'm actually not, what the hell is this, Jack"

"You mean you've never had peanut butter and jelly?"

"Peanut butter and what?"

"God, you've been missing out for seven-teen years, Ms. Dawson," Jack was astonished.

"It looks like a sandwich," Rose said "Do I eat it like a sandwich.

The table next to them looked over heard the conversation and started to stare. "Hey lady!" called a man from the table. "Eat the sandwich already, stupid". Jack's face cringed and he stood up and turned to the man. "What did you just call my wife?"

"She's your wife? Wow, find someone who actually has a brain!" Jack steped closer to the man. "I would beat you up right here and now, but it would upset my wife so you better, shut up before I change my mind". Then Jack walked back to his table and sat down. "Yeah," he said to Rose still a little upset. "It's technically a sandwich." Rose bit into it and started to smile. "I love it she said when she was done chewing. She took an even bigger bite. In a minute flat she finished the sandwich.

Jack and Rose started walking hand and hand back to the room. Suddenly something hit Rose in the face. Rose didn't see what it was at first but when Jack whipped it off her face she discovered it was another peanut butter and jelly. She looked up to see the man from the table next to them who Jack had stood up to. "Okay! That's it," yelled Jack. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The man smiled stupidly and replied "Roderick Semans," then hiccupped.

"Roderick," came a voice. Hank Tredwell came running down the deck. "Stop harassing this fine couple and go to bed! You've had far too much to drink tonight," Roderick hiccupped and walked away. "My gosh," exclaimed Hank looking at Rose's face. "You're a mess! Here, take this my dear," he handed her a cloth. "Thank you very much," Rose said politly and before she could start the condiments off her face, Jack took the cloth and started doing it for her. "We owe you," said Jack and he similed. "You'll have to forgive Roderick," He is our new roommate. "Room mate?" Rose asked. Hank rolled his eyes. " Unfortunatly, room 380 turned out to be a double full bed room. Not all third class members are lucky enough to be assigned to a single full bed room."

"Bummer," said Jack. "I know," Hank said and rolled his eyes again. Rose yawned. Jack held her closer to his chest. "Alright Hank, I guess it's been a long day for all of us. We're going to bed and thank you again," Jack smiled. "Anytime, Jack" Hank waved to them as they walked away.

"Thank you, Jack for standing up for me," Rose said as she laid her head against his soft strong chest. Jack kissed her head. "Rose, I'll always be there for you no matter what," he said as he opened the door to room 308. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my Rose, physically or verbally," He pick Rose up and placed her on the bed. Rose was too tired to change into her night gown. Jack lay down beside her and pulled her closer to him. Before she drifted away she heard Jack whisper in her ear: "I love you, my beautiful Rose".

"_Rose!" He came running to her and kissed her. "You're so stupid," kissed her again. "Why did you do that, huh?" Before she could answer he started kissing her again. "You're so stupid, Rose," he said again and kissed her. "Why did you do that, why?" he yelled. "You jump, I jump, right?" she sobbed. Jack kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I couldn't go, Jack. I couldn't go," she gasped between sobs. "It's all right," he said "We'll think of something," he soothed her. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. "At least, I'm with you," she sobbed harder than ever. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and Jack let out a cry of pain and let go of her. She opened her eyes and he was dead on the steps of the grand staircase. "JACK!" she yelled. She looked up to see who the shooter was; there was Cal with an evil smile on his face. "Rose?" Jack's voice asked. Rose looked down at the still dead body. "Rose, sweetheart!" there was his voice again. Where was it coming from?_

Jack woke up to a worried cry of: "JACK!"

"Rose?" He inquired sleepily. He looked over at his beautiful lover. She was thrashing around on her side of the bed. "Rose, sweetheart!" He exclaimed. "Wake up, Rose," he shook her. Her eyes flew open. "Jack!" She flung herself onto him. "It's okay, Rose, I'm here. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here. I'm right here." All this time he was trying to comfort her she was murmuring "He shot you, Jack. Cal shot you."

"I'm never going to let him touch you again." He tried to get up to get her a glass of water to calm her down. "Don't let go!" she exclaimed. Jack sighed and lay down again and pulled her down with him. After a few minutes her crying subsided. "Are you okay now, Rose," He asked. "Yes, thank you" she said with just a little sob. "Go back to sleep, Rose, we'll talk about this in the morning," he murmured as he rubbed her back. Everything was silent for a while and before Rose succumbed to sleep she said "Jack?" Jack picked his head up and looked at her. "I love you, darling." Then she fell asleep. Jack just played in bed. How could he get so much luck in just four days? He got the women he loved and she just called him "darling". How could life be any more perfect? Soon, with happy thoughts filling his head he fell asleep.

Rose woke up first. She was lying across her favorite pillow. She raised her head to look up at Jack. She touched his face and smiled. He shook his head, yawned, and opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful" he said and kissed her head. "Good morning, handsome," she said in return and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You hungry?" He asked. "Yes," she said. "Let's go see what they have for breakfast."

"So, why was that dream so important that you had to wake me up?" Jack asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Remember when I jump off the boat and we met at the grand stair case," Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's where Cal—Ohh," Jack finally realized. "Listen Rose, I am not going to let anything come between us. You jump, I jump, remember?"

Rose threw her arms around him. "Oh, how I love you, Jack," exclaimed.

Later on that day they were informed that they would be arriving in New York that evening. Jack was beginning to get worried. He hadn't made a plan for the life Rose and he were going to have. Now, Jack never really planed anything of course, but this was Rose. He wasn't going to make her sleep under a bridge. That meant he would have to settle down which meant not as much traveling. The problem was that was the thing he loved about third class Rose noticed he was worried and asked him what was wrong.

"Jack, I've been living like royalty for the past seven teen years and I'm actually tired of it, believe it or not." She said when he told her everything. She warped her arms around his neck. "Let's just live through what life throws at us," she said and kissed him.

That evening they packed up their stuff and left the Carpathia. Jack knew a perfect and romantic place to spend the night. He led Rose through ally ways and gutters until finally they reached a white iron bridge with swans and flowers decorated on it. It went over a quiet flowing river, where fish of many colors swam. "Oh, Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it," Jack said and they shared a passionate kiss.

After the sun went down, the two lovers lay down on the grass and watched the stars.

"I've always thought the stars were the most beautiful things in the world," Jack said. Rose cleared her throat. "Well, you're not a thing, you're a person, well to me you're not a person," he said. Rose gasped and frowned at him. "You're an angle and not just any angle, your my angle ". Rose's frown turned into a smile. "Jack, look a shooting star!" Rose exclaimed.

"I wish for us to be together forever. What do you wish for?" Jack asked

"Well, you took my first choice. Now I'll go with my second choice". She said.

"And what's that?" Jack asked her

"A child," Rose said casually.

Jack's eyes widened.


	5. Go on improved

**Sorry everyone that my first draft of this story was so crappy. I read all your reveiws and fixed it up a bit. Thanks for telling me how you really feel about the story and thanks to the person who told me how to spell Chippewa. Hope you guys like this version better. :)  
><strong>

Rose fell asleep, but Jack couldn't sleep. He was so worried about having children. How could they raise a child so young? Was he really ready to be a husband and a father? He knew for sure he wanted to be Rose's husband and protect her in every way and give her anything she needed. He looked down at his lovely wife who was laying her head across his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. Oh, how much he loved his Rose, but how long could he provide for her. Then a terrible thought came to his mind. Maybe she was _already_ pregnant! He decided pregnant or not he would support her and if so, the child.

_The ship sank deeper into the sea. "The ship is gonna suck us down," said Jack. "Take a deep breath when I say! Swim to the surface and keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand." Rose nodded. The ship sank even deeper. "We're gonna make it, Rose. Trust me." Jack demanded. "I trust you," Rose said a terrified. "Ready, NOW!" They both took a deep breath, their hands intwind. Jack got hold of her life belt, but suddenly he let go and she could not feel his hand any more. She swam to the surface. "Jack!" she called over the screams of the other people drowning. Suddenly her voice was muffled._

Rose woke up startled. She had a bandana around her mouth so she could not scream. Cal and another man were standing before her. "Well done, Mr. Henry," said Cal. "You certainly know how to tie a knot," Rose frowned. She tried to scream to wake up Jack but it was no use. Kicked Cal in the face and blood streamed down his nose. He threw his hand to his nose in pain, but was careful not to cry out. " You will pay for that, sweet pea, put her in the back of the car," said Cal. Rose tried to protest as the man picked her up, but it was no use. She was thrown into the back of a car. "Go and shoot the gutter rat," said Cal "So he won't come looking for her. I'll stay here to comfort her." Rose yelled "NO!" but it was muffled. A few seconds later, she heard a gunshot and began to weep.

When Mr. Henry got back, the truck roared to life and started down the bumpy road. Cal pushed down the back window to the trunk and looked at Rose. "You know it had to be done sooner or later, sweetpea. Do you know why?" Cal asked and took the bandanna off her, knowing he was strong enough to muffle her himself if she tried to scream. "Because your and ignorent bastered with no heart and can't respect a woman's personal space," Rose cringed. Cal slaped her and she gasped. "I will not be made a fool, Rose. You are to come back and live with me and your mother. We will be married and you will do as I say from now on. Is this in any way unclear, sweet pea?" Cal said with a threatning tone in his voice. "I hate you, Cal," She muttered. "We will talk about this in our hotel room," Cal said and lifted up the window.

Rose was taken to a five star hotel and her mother gave her a loving hug. "Rose! We were so worried about you!"

"Shut up, Mother," Rose said in anger and started up the stairs to her chamber. Cal caught her arm on her way up. "Rose, that is no way to talk to your mother, come down and apologize," he scolded. "No," Rose protested. Cal slapped her. "You little slut, god damn obey me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband," he slapped her again and was about to leave but then turned. "Oh, remember sweet pea, there is no where you can escape to, your gutter rat is dead,"Cal then stalked away. Rose cried her way up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed and sobbed so hard that she completely soaked one of the pillows. Cal came into the room. "Rose darling, you're acting like a naive child, start acting like a whore and forget about the gutter rat. "I would have rather been his whore than your wife," she said disgusted. She was on her side, so she didn't Cal come over to her. She felt several slaps across her face. Rose finally had it. She rose up from the bed and with all her strength punched Cal in the crotch. "Don't ever touch me again, Cal. I swear, I will find a way to escape you if it's the last thing I do." At this she remembered her promise to Jack. She would go on, but she wanted to make it clear she wouldn't go on with Cal. She spat in Cal's face. "Leave, I don't want to see you again tonight!" He limped out of the room. Rose went to the bed again and cried to mourn for her lost love.

Suddenly pair of arms wove around her and were rubbing her back. How dare he try to comfort her again after what she told him? Also, how could he have gotten in? She didn't hear the door open. Still, she was discussted "Take your hands off me, Cal; I'll never forgive you," she sobbed angrily. The figure put his lips to her ear. "You are so brave, Rose. I love you" came the voice she desperately wanted to comfort her. She couldn't believe it. He was actualy alive. At the time, she didn't care how much noise she made. She threw herself on to him and kissed him passionately. "Oh, Jack I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his chest. "Shh, It's okay, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault," He soothed her and rubbed her back. Rose still wanted to know one thing. "Jack, darling, how did you escape. I heard a gunshot." Jack laughed quietly. " You heard it, but did you actually see me get shot? Believe it or not I actually heard you scream. Even though I was half asleep, I knew what was going on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a gun in Cal's pocket, so I just lay very still. When I heard him tell the other guy to shoot me I ran off. Lukily they didn't see this. To deseve Cal, the other guy shot a bullet in the air. Come on, we need to get you out of here." Jack picked Rose up and brought her over to the balcony.

Tied to the balcony was a rope latter. Suddenly they heard a voice in the hallway. "Well Ruth, I shall retire for the night, hopefully Rose will realize what a mistake she has made tomorrow," It was Cal! Jack jumped down on the latter and climbed down only a little. Cal opened the door and saw Rose standing on the balcony looking down. "Act natural," Jack whispered. Rose swiftly turned around and blocked the latter from Cal's sight. "Hello Cal," She said. "Oh, I'm glad you're up," Cal said and smiled and walked over to her "So much time has been wasted since you ran away from me," as he said this he laid his hand on her breast. Rose punched Cal. "You insulent, little slut," Cal shoted in fury. He was about to slap her again, But Rose pushed him back, hard. Cal got up again. "Don't touch me, Cal" Suddenly, Jack flung himself over the balcony and punched Cal. He pulled Rose close to him; his face was furious but also worried. "You all right, Rose?" he asked as he wiped a strand of hair from her face. Rose nodded. Cal got up and punched Jack. Soon a full scale fight began. " Sweetheart, climb down. I'll hold him over," Jack yelled.

She was about to climb down, but then she thought to herself: "All this time, Jack has been rescuing me. It's my turn to rescue him." She turned around and looked at Calmwith a discusted look. "Cal," she said the the sternest voice she could manage. "Get the hell off him!" He didn't respond, but instead punched Jack in the Adams apple. "Did you hear me, Cal? Get the hell off Jack right now!" she screamed in fury. Then she finally realized. Cal was not responding to her because he thought he could control her and she had no control over him, but he was dead wrong. Rose pushed against Cal as hard as she could and finally threw him off Jack. "I said get the hell off him," she said with cringed teeth and smacked him across the face as he did to her so many times. She ran to Jack and helped him up. He kissed her forehead. "Thanks," he said.

Jack turned his head to Cal. He was furious. "Climb down Rose, I wanna do one thing before we go". Rose looked at him a little worried. "It'll be alright," he said. She finally for the first time in the last three hours, did as she was told and as she descended she heard Jack yell "Compliments of the Chippewa of Falls DAWSONS!" She then heard a cry of pain from Cal. Then came a cry from Jack

Jack started to climb down but Rose couldn't help but notice he was limping. "Jack!" she came running to him. "Are you alright, darling?"

"I think I'll be fine," he said and limped over to Rose. "We have to get out of here, though," he said in pain. "There's a steamer waiting at the dock. We can sneak on and get away from here."

"I'll have you, Rose if it's the last thing I do!" She heard him yell as he leaned over the balcony. Rose now did what she wanted to do since she met Jack. She raised her middle finger to Cal. "Oh, go f**k yourself, Cal," she yelled up to him, helped Jack up and they ran as fast as they could with Jack's injured leg.

When the got to the dock they snuck past two skippers walking around the deck. "We can hide in the sterage," said Jack. "They rarely go down there." Rose nodded and they limped down the stairs. When they felt safe, Rose laid Jack down against the wall and pulled up his pant sleeve and gasped. The wound was gushing with blood and it looked as if Jack was stabed. "Damn it," Jack cringed. "It's worse then I thought." Rose began to pull rip off a fragment of her dress. "No, Rose don't ruin your-" "Jack I want to help you," she said in protest and wraped the fragment around Jack's wound.

"Jack, Rose? Is that you?" Jack and Rose turned to see Lucy Tredwell standing in front of them. They exchanged greetings and Lucy gasped. "Oh dear, Jack!That looks terrible! Stay right there dear, I'll be right back!," Lucy came back with a sewing kit. Jack groaned. "I hate needles," he murmured. "Don't look at it, darling." Rose said. "Just hold my hand and don't think about it, I'm right here," Rose rubbed his shoulder. He was always there to comfort her, now it was her turn to comfort him. She was tired of being a delicate porcelain doll!

"My god, Jack!" exclaimed Lucy. "Did somebody stab you?"

"Yeah," Jack grunted as he tried to ignore the stinging and pulling feeling in his skin. After a few minutes Lucy said "All done, feel better Jack. I am a bit tired so I'm off the bed," and she walked away.

"So," Rose said with curiosity. "What did you do to him that was so high and mighty, darling," Jack smiled proudly and said "I punched him in the crotch—hard". Rose broke into laughter. "Well, I should be mad at you, but he deserved it," she laughed and kissed him. Jack's face became serious. "Rose, I probably couldn't have survived the fight if you didn't push him off me and I want to make sure you know that I'm thankful to have such a brave woman in my life," Then her face became serious. "I'll always love you," she kissed him again. He kissed her back.


	6. Far across the distance

Rose woke up in the middle up the night, but she was too sleepy to open her eyes. She noticed that she was lying against something hard, but not soft like Jack's chest. Rose felt around for her lover. At length she felt her own sleeve. She felt wet tear drops on it, then she heard a sob and finally opened her eyes.

Jack sitting against a beam; his back facing her and head down. She had never seen him cry before, but she saw this as an opportunity to comfort him. He had been comforting her all this time, now it was her turn. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "S- Sorry-Rose," He sobbed. "I just need some time to myself. That's all. Go back to sleep,"

"Darling," Rose said. "What's wrong?"

"Go back to sleep, Rose," He sobbed "You don't need to see me like this,"

She started rubbing his back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. You jump, I jump, you cry, I cry. Remember," She kissed his neck. "Come now, Jack. Tell me what's wrong."

Jack finally buckled. "Oh Rose," he said "All this time, I've been so happy that I'm with you. But, all of the sudden, I woke up and started thinking about all those people who died on that one night," He sighed. "I don't know if Tommy's dead, but for sure I know Fabrizio is. He would have been looking for us if he hadn't. He would have found us by now also," He sobbed. He wrapped his arm around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Rose rubbed his back and kissed his check. "It's okay, darling," she soothed "We'll get through this. You know you'll always have the good memories of him". She realized this wasn't helping. "I know," she said. "Why don't you tell me about how you met Fabrizio. That's probably a good memory," she said.

"Well, okay," Jack said giving in. "I was about twelve when he came to Chipewa falls with his parents. The other kids made fun of him because of his race, so I stood up for him. One of the kids named Marlin Jones started picking on me and told me I was a stupid for standing up for Italian boys." He said. "What did you do about that, Jack?" Rose asked. Not only was Rose trying to make Jack feel better, she was also wanted to know more about Jack's past. "I punched him, of course, and he left us alone. Fabrizio and I were best friends from then on. A couple years later, his mom died of Tuberculosis and his dad killed himself from grief of his wife's death. Fabrizio stayed with me and my folks until they passed away, then we set off on our own. Just two tumbleweeds blowing in the wind. When we got to Paris, I started drawing and Fabizio started working as a bus boy in a nearby restaurant. Nobody would take him for anything else. So we just lived our lives the way life sent us," Jack finished his story. "Jack," Rose said "I realize how devastated you must be, but you should know that I'm always here for you no matter what." He finally kissed her and hugged her. "Thank you, Rose" He whispered. "I feel a lot better, now that I told you about it."

"Jack," Rose said. "You know you can always tell me anything, even if it's that I look ugly in a certain dress," They both laughed. Rose lay against the beam and Jack laid his head in her lap. They both fell asleep.


	7. And Spaces Between Us

In the morning, Rose woke up to the sound of Jack yelling in pain. "Jack," she said. "Does your leg hurt?"

"I'll get over it. Ow!" He replied. "Here, let me look," said Rose. The stiches were breaking. "Jack, what did you do last night?" rose asked in astonishment. "I needed a smoke," Jack said. "So I walked on the deck for a while with a cigarette," He said casually. "JACK!" Rose exclaimed. "What the hell where you thinking? One of the crew members could have seen you!" She was hysterical. "Rose," Jack said in protest. "It's no big deal."

"Well it is to me, Jack" Rose scolded. "Another thing, you just cut your leg, it needs time to heal. You can't just walk around!"

"Hey Rose," Jack said. "No one tells me what to do or not to do". His voice was very stern. "Well, Mr. Dawson," Rose said annoyed "I believe I just did," As she walked away she threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

"How long have you been in each other's lives?" asked Hank, who Jack didn't notice before. "Oh," he said in surprise. "Hi, Hank," Jack said a little embarrassed. "Let me tell you something, Jack," Hank said. "Lucy and I have been together for about ten years now and she always gets mad at me for reading the numbers or letters wrong on a sheet of paper," He laid back. "She always tells me to look twice. Most of the time I don't and it usually gets us in the wrong place. So, in the end, I have to admit she's right. Maybe, Rose is right. That leg of yours isn't gonna get better by walking around and it would certainly upset Lucy to do the stiches over again." Jack sat down with him for a few minutes and thought about it. Then, Hank said "The steamer's pulling in today, so you might want to make up your mind quickly." He winked at Jack.

"Thanks, Hank," Jack said and limped over to Rose. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning?" He asked her. She gave him a look that told him not to brown nose her. "Look, Rose," He sat down next to her. "I thought about it and now that I think about it I could have gotten caught."

"Jack," Rose said. "Do you realize how much that worried me? They would have thrown you off the ship and I would be down here with no idea where you were and might have never seen you again."

Jack now saw it her way. He would have been worried to if it was her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he said. "From now on, where you go, I go and visa versa."

Rose kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said. He kissed her than said "Love you more." Rose pushed him on his back and started kissing him lovingly. "Do not," she challenged. He peppered kisses all over her face and neck. How long this little challenge went on they didn't know. Someone near them just cleared their throat. It was Lucy and Hank. "How is your leg Jack?" asked Lucy. Before he could say anything, she pulled his leg out and examined it. "Oh dear," she said "It looks rather irritated. Did you take a walk or something, Jack?" she asked. "Guilty as charged," Jack sighed. "Anyway," Hank said. "We've docked and the cost is clear. We're in Massachusetts, I think."

"Thanks," said Jack. "Come on, Rose. Help me up." Rose helped him up and they walked up the stairs and entered Massachusetts.


	8. You have come to show you

"So, Rose," Jack asked "Have you ever been to Massachusetts?" He took her hand and helped her down from the plank. "No. I haven't. I haven't even been outside of New York, Philadelphia or Europe". Jack laughed. He guessed that it would be normal for a girl like her to have been to so few places in the world. "I've always wanted to see the world, though," She continued. "We can do that together," Jack said as he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You jump, I jump," she said. They both laughed.

"I've been here plenty of times," Jack said. "What's it like?" Rose asked. "Lots of pregnant twelve- year-olds," Jack replied. Rose laughed. "We're in Boston right now. It's a lot like New York. The girls get all excited when they see a handsome guy, so don't get jealous, Rose. You're the only one I want," he stroked her cheek. She laughed and leaned her cheek against his hand. "Lord help her if any girl comes between me and my man," she joked and kissed him. "Lord help the son of a bitch who comes between me and my women," Jack said. Rose slapped him playfully. "Language, Mr. Dawson.," she gasped.

Sure enough, as they were walking down the street, a girl who looked about the age of ten came up to Jack and said: "Hey, you look uncomfortable in those trousers. Can I help you take them off?" Jack laughed uncomfortably. "I think I'm the only one that can do that, bitch," said Rose and took Jack's arm and walked away. "See what I mean," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. "She looked really young. I'm surprised," Rose exclaimed. "But I was never really one to let younger girls take advantage of me"." You handled that, well," Jack said. Rose laughed. "Easy for you to say. What were you doing? You looked so stupid. She was completely on to you and all you could do was laugh?" She pushed him playfully. "Well what do you want me to do?" Jack laughed. "Tell them you're taken. Isn't that obvious," She said slapping him playfully". "I guess it is, Rosebud"

Rose stopped in her track. They were in the middle of a park. It was about eight o'clock, so they were alone. "What did you call me," she said blushing slightly. "Can't I give a pet name to my wife?" He said and picked her up and swung her around. "I like that acutely. Rosebud," She said as if testing the word on her own tongue. "Thank you, Jack-in-the-box". Jack laughed. "All right. That's it," he said and pulled her to the ground. Rose started laughing. "You'll pay for that". "For what, Jack-in-the-box?" She asked playfully. He started kissing her and she kissed her back.

All this time, Rose was wearing the coat Cal had put on her. Jack placed his hand on top

of one of the pockets. He noticed a lump and stopped kissing her. "Jack," Rose said. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He reached his hand in the pocket and pulled out the heart of the ocean! Rose gasped. "Rose, do you realize how rich we could be if we sold this?" Jack exclaimed. "No, Jack," Rose said. "What," Jack looked at her with astonishment. "It would make it easier for Cal to find us," She replied. "Oh right," Jack said with disappointment. "I wish that basterd would just move on already!"

Jack exclaimed and threw his fist against a tree in anger. "Jack," Rose said astonished. "Why are you so determined to sell it for money? It" She asked. "Sorry, Rosebud," he said and he slid down and sat against the tree. "I've never had an opportunity like this before and I'll probably never have one again". Rose thought about this and she realized that he had been poor all his life and he was right. He probably would never get enough money to have more than he did now.

Or maybe he would. Rose reached into her other pocked and sure enough there was a huge watt of money. "Yes, you will, Jack," she said in excitement. "Look". Jack looked down and gasped. He leaped on to Rose and kissed her. "I love you, so much, Rosebud," he said. "And I you, Jack-in-the-box". She giggled. Jack gave her smirk and rolled her over on her back and tickled her.


	9. Go on 2

For the next few nights, Jack and Rose slept under the tree in the park that night. Roses head lay across Jack's chest and her hand cluched his shirt. Jack had his arm wraped around her. Rose was the first to wake up and took advantage of this time to watch Jack sleep. He looked very handsome when he sleped, and Rose noticed over the past few nights that he talked in his sleep.

Once he woke her up by saying something funny that sounded like "I found the help you needed, but the officer wouldn't let you have it". Rose fluttered her eyes open and couldn't believe what she just heard. "Wh- what did you say Jack?" She asked. He rolled over and replied "The peanut butter and jelly wasn't available at the time because Rose ate it. So, here's the one the officer let me give you". Rose giggled when she realized he was talking in his sleep and fell back to sleep.

She just lay there waiting to hear him say something now, Suddenly, Jack muttered something but she couldn't make out what he said. "What did you say, Jack?" She asked. He rolled over and pulled her tighter against him, but he was still asleep. "Where is my, Rosebud," he said as clear as a bell. "Let her go you bastered," he snored slightly. Rose blushed and lay her head against his chest in content. She lay there for about a half an hour listening to him dreaming about saving her. Finally, he said "It's okay, Rose. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you," and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, darling," Rose laughed and placed her hand on his cheek. Jack blushed and laughed slightly. "I take it that I was talking in my sleep again". "I take it you were dreaming about saving me from Cal," Rose smiled. "Hey," Jack said with a smile. "At least it wasn't about trying to get a cop me peanut butter and jelly". They both laughed. "I think we can both agree that that was the strangest dream you've ever had," Rose giggled. All of a sudden, she her stomach started turning with now warning. "Excuse me," she said quickly and got up and ran behind the tree and away from Jack.

"Rose?" Jack said in surprise. "What's wrong?" He ran behind the tree to help her. "I don't know," she replied. "All of the sudden I just didn't feel well". She then gasped. The last time she had her minstrum cycle was about twenty days before she boarded the Titanic. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"How long ago did we made love?" She asked. Jack blushed, but he surprised that Rose would ask a question like that at this time. "Uh, well, we did it last on the Carpathia—" Then Jack finally realized what Rose was getting at and froze. "Oh," he gasped. "Jack I think I might be pregnant". "It'll be alright, Rose. We can handle a kid". "Jack how do you know that," Rose frowned at him. "You haven't even taken care of a child before". Jack turned away from her looked down. The same way he looked when he told her about Fabrizio. "Rose," he said. "There's something I have to tell you". Rose walked over to him suspisious. "I used to have a mistress named Anna Bell," he said. " I ran away with her to California. I had a couple of drawings of her but they went down with the ship. We were both about 17 so we were a little stupid and we made love in an abandon barn. About a week later she told me she was pregnant. I told her I would be by her side the whole time and I was. The only thing was we weren't near a hospital when she went into labor. She died of child birth. She gave birth to a baby girl and I named her after her. The other problem was I didn't have enough money to support the new baby girl. I tried my best though, but it wasn't enough. Fabrizio helped as much as he could two. I tried to find someone to support her but I didn't have any friends besides Fabrizio." Jack started to cry now. "Oh Jack," Rose soothed him. She wrapped her arms around his wa**i**st. "I'm sorry." "Rose," Jack sobbed. "If there's one thing I can tell you about kids, is that once you hold then in your arms, you can't imagine anything better in the world than just being there for them whenever they need you. If we do have a baby I don't know how I'm gonna know how to live with myself if you or they can't survive. Because it would be all my fault. I made love to you, I'm as responsible for the child as much as you are," he kissed her belly and hugged her.

"We will get through this, Jack," Rose comforted him. "We have money, remember," She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money. "That makes things better, but I'll never forget that feeling when I lost Anna Belle. I know it sounds like I was deeply in love with another women, but it's so different, Rose. I love you and would do anything for you, but I know that you can take care of yourself. She couldn't, her whole life was in my hands," He hugged her tightly. "Listen to me, Jack," Rose took his face in her hands. "Stop worrying. I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet and you're already freaking out!" She said in a stern voice. Jack widened his eyes. She had never spoke to him so sternly before. Rose realized this and calmed her face a bit. "I'm sorry, Jack," She said in disappointment. "I don't know what came over me," She hugged him and pulled him into a kiss.

With the new found money, Jack and Rose rented and apartment. It had a small kitchen and living room, a small bathroom with a tub and no shower, and two bedrooms. They decided that they would keep the apartment as long as the money held them over. Jack would try to get job drawing for someone, but he couldn't promise anything because people didn't like to pay much for a picture. The most he had made was two dollars. More signs of pregnancy were appearing and more often. She had grown a bulge in her lower stomach.  
>The only way Jack could find job, was leaving Rose at the house. She couldn't walk around with him all day long; it wouldn't be good for the baby's development.<p> 


	10. Near

Jack had only found twenty five cents on the road that day and couldn't wait any longer to see his Rose. He practically ran home and slammed the door behind him. "Rose!" he called. "In here, handsome" she called teasingly. Jack gasped when he walked into the bed room. There stood Rose posed and completely naked and a new portfolio and set of art utensils lay on the bed. She gestured to the drawing set and said, "Mr. Dawson, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls".

"Alright, ma'am what will you be wearing," Jack smiled.

Rose smiled back. "Why, Mr. Dawson, you're looking at it already," she laughed.

"Rosebud, how did you come up with the money to buy this new drawing set?" Jack asked as he ran his finger to smooth out the curve of her lower belly. Rose frowned. "Please don't be mad, Jack. I diped into the money we found in the coat pocket. You just seemed so sad with nothing to draw".

Jack smiled. "I'm done, wanna see?" he asked. Rose walked over and before she could even look at the drawing, Jack pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately. "I've wanted to do that all after noon," he said finally. "Kiss a naked woman?" Rose asked playfully. Jack laughed and twirled her around. "Rosebud, you make my day every day!" he shouted. Rose let out a load laugh. Jack pulled her into their bed room. She hugged him. "I missed you today," she sighed. He gave her a sweet smile and kissed her head. "I missed you two Rose," he stroked a red strand of hair from her face. "Does it always have to be like this?" she asked. "Pretty much," he sighed and lay down next to her on the bed. She laid her arm across his stomach and rested her head on her favorite pillow. "I don't want you to leave me," she sighed worried. "What if Cal comes back?" Jack planted peppered kisses on her forehead. "Rose," he said planting another kiss on her lips, "He can't find us; he's in a totally different state; and even if he did find you I would come and rescue you again. Hell I don't even care if he has a fire breathing dragon guarding you". Rose laughed. "Saving you is like a dream come true. It's almost like I'm a knight in shining armor," he said smiling. Rose touched on his cheek and smiled. "You'll always be my knight in shining armor, Jack," She said and kissed him. "I love you," Said Jack and kissed her and he began to remove his trousers.

When Rose woke up, she felt around for Jack, but he wasn't there. "Jack?" She called, but received no answer. Her finger encountered something flat and paper like. She turned on the light and read the note.

_To My Rosebud,_

She smiled at this.

_Thank you so much for the portfolio and pencils. I'm in the city using them no. Don't worry about anything. I'll be back before you know it. Love you._

_~Jack-in-the-box_

Rose started laughing when she read his signature. It was one of the things she wouldn't have expected.

Jack meanwhile was out in the park drawing a portrait of some children playing on the swing set. "You are very good at drawing, sir," said a small voice behind him. He turned around and there was a little girl standing there curious. She had long dark brown hair and she had copper skin. She was dressed in ragged clothing so she was obviously third class. "Why thank you, little girl," said Jack. "I have some crayons. Do you want to help me color the picture?" The little girl smiled and jumped for joy. Jack laughed at her excitement. He hoped his child would have as much excitement as this little girl.

"My name is Bessie," said the little girl as she colored the slide and light grey. "It's nice to meet you, Bessie," Jack said shaking her hand. "You can call me Mr. Dawson". Bessie strangely started coloring a certain little boy's hair pink. Jack smiled at her creativity. "That's my little brother, Howard," Bessie giggled. "I always thought he would look silly if he had pink hair." Jack laughed along with her. Soon after, Howard walked over and started coloring with them. When he saw his pink hair he playfully wrestled with his sister until Jack noticed it was getting late.

"Where are your parents?" Jack asked the children concerned. The children stopped dead. "We don't know, sir," replied Howard. "Okay," Jack said "I'll just stay here until they come to get you." Jack lay against the tree. The children looked at each other guiltily. "I don't think you'd want to do that," said Bessie. "What do you mean?" Jack asked leaning away from the tree. "The truth is," Bessie began. "We got separated from out parents. We have no idea where they are." The children began to cry. Jack began to take pity on the poor children. "How long has it been since you last saw your parents?" asked Jack a little worried. "We lost track," replied Howard. "At least six months." Bessie said. "Why don't I take you home? I have a spare room that is ment to be for my child when their born, but you can use it if you'd like. My wife loves children and she'd be delighted to share our home with you," Jack said.

"Rosebud!" Jack called into the apartment. "Wait here," he whispered to the children. He wanted to make sure she wasn't planning a surprise for him like yesterday.

"Jack, darling, is that you!" She called from the kitchen. Jack walked over to her and embraced her. "How was your day?" he asked. "It was fine. I had a few cramps from the baby, but other than that it was good, by the way your home late. What took you so long?" she asked wraping her arms around him. "I want you to meet some people," Jack said. "Jack w—" "Stay right there," he said before quickly kissing the tip of her nose and then vanishing. Rose waited and in a matter of seconds Jack came in with the two most darling children she had ever seen. Jack told her about his day and how he met the children and asked: "Do you think we could keep them until we get in touch with their parents?"

"The baby's not due for a few months, so I don't see why not?" she said. "Come here little ones. I'll show you where you'll sleep."

"You meant we get our very own room?" asked Howard. "Why of course! We wouldn't make you sleep in the living room. The children jumped for joy.


	11. Far

I am so sorry for the delay guys

A few months went by and Rose and Jack's money supply was running low. This was odd because they counted the money before and it seemed like they had enough to last a few more months. They were barely able to feed Howard and Bessie. One day the land lord came by and told them they hadn't paid their bills for months and they need to evacuate the apartment with in two days. Rose began to weep and Jack comforted her. "At least we're together. It's okay."

"Jack, what about the baby?" She wept. "It can't be born on the streets". Jack finally realized what Rose was getting at. He didn't want her to die like Anna Belle, but he also didn't want to get arrested. If only the land lord had given them a little more time! He thought he would go talk to the land lord. "Rose," He said. "I'm going up to talk to the land lord". "Okay, darling," she called back. "Come home soon". He walked up the five flights of stairs to the pent house level and knocked on the door. Jack thought if he reasoned with him, the land lord would take pity on him and Rose and give them a few more months.

The door opened, but the land lord was not the one standing in the threshold. It was Cal! "Hello, Gutter Rat," he sneered. "Pleasure to see you again. Get in!" He ended on a stern note and took Jack by the collar of his shirt and threw him over the threshold and into the concrete wall. Jack howled in pain. "Let's make and agreement," Cal said with a snicker. "I will take Rose back and I promise you that the birth of the little gutter mouse will go smoothly! Is this in any way unclear?" Cal kicked him in the head. "You're breaking and entering and apartment, you know that," Jack grunted.

"No, he's not," said a voice from a chair in the corner. The figure stood up and turned to Jack. "Hello, Mr. Dawson," said the land lord. He was holding a watt of money in his hand and counting it as he walked toward Jack. "Hmm," said the land lord. "It seems that you did have enough money to pay off the rent, but unfortunately it looks like it was stolen," He laughed evilly. "You've been stealing our money!" Jack accused. "Not even your money is it, Dawson?" Cal said. Jack realized what Cal was saying immediately. "Here's another part of our bargain," said Cal. "You give me Rose, the gutter mouse will stay alive, and I will not report you to the authorities."

Jack felt like he had no choice. "Okay I'll do it, just let me go!" he said in sadness. Cal let go and pushed him harshly against the wall again. "Good, now let's go tell Rose about our bargain," He said with a snicker. Jack reluctantly picked himself up and fallowed Cal out the door.

Rose realized Jack had been gone for a long time, so she decided to go up to the pent house to look for him. The children came with her and as they began walking up the stairs, Rose saw Cal! "Children, run!" She gasped. They tried to run the other way but he was too quick for them. "JACK! JACK, HELP! JACK!" She cried as Cal grabbed on to her waist. Two men ran in front of them and grabbed the children. They screamed for Jack. Then they saw the land lord pushing Jack down the stairs with a gun. His head was held low in disappointment and his face was covered in bruises. "Cal what's going on?" she asked in discussed. Cal sniggered. "Your gutter rat and I made a deal. I am going to take you to my mansion to care for the gutter mouse and no harm will come to your gutter rat, but he did not mention these children".

"Let us go!" Bessie shouted. "At least I'd be with Jack if the birth didn't go well," Rose said and spit in Cal's face. Cal showed her the money and Rose realized. "Now," Cal glanced at the children. "About the children." "I'll take them," Jack made his first statement. Rose looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe all of this was happening just under their noses and they didn't know it. Cal was not only a bastered, but a clever one as well, unfortunately. She was surprised at first that Jack would agree to this, but then she realized he was trying to protect her. If he didn't agree, Cal would have them both arrested and maybe even put to death. She began to sob hysterically. A few tears fell out of Jack's eyes as well.

"Since I'm so nice," Cal snickered. "I'll let you two have five last minutes together, but then we must be going." The landlord let them into a windowless apartment. "Guard the door. Make sure they don't try anything." They heard Cal say to one of his men before the door was shut.

They looked at each other for a few moments as if they were registering what just happened. Then they ran to each other and shared a passionate kiss. "I'm so sorry, Rose," said Jack as he peppered kisses across her face. "I know Jack," Rose gasped. "There wasn't anything else you could do." This was the first time she had seen Jack cry. He seemed so depressed to find out she had to leave him. Then Rose had an idea. "Jack," she said. "Do you think they can hear us through the ?" she whispered. The listened for an answer and luckily none came. "What is it?" he asked in a hushed voice. "The trunk in Cal's car is big enough for three. You and the children can sneak in. I'll distract Cal so that at least-"We can see each other," Jack cut her off and smiled with relief. They shared another passionate kiss and then embraced each other. "I love you," Jack whispered in her ear. "I always will."


	12. Where Ever You Are

Cal pulled Rose into his car and sat her down next him. Throughout the ride Rose was only hoping that Jack made it safely into the trunk. Cal put his arm around Rose's shoulder. Rose leaned away in discussed, but Cal pulled her closer to him and gave her a stern look. "Don't protest Rose, you are my wife, now". Rose thought she heard a small growl in the back of the car, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

There was a small crack between the seat and the door of the car. She made sure that Cal had his eyes away from her and carefully slid her fingers through the crack. She felt warm lips press against her fingertips. She smiled to herself with relief. He had made it.

Cal pulled Rose closer to him crashed his mouth against hers with great force. She absolutely hated when Cal kissed her. He was too rough and his mouth tasted of alcohol and cigarettes. Even though Jack smoked two, he didn't smoke as often as Cal. Jack's kiss was sweet and tender and tasted like summer and smelled like the beach on a hot day. He always seemed to know when she wanted to be kissed. Cal just kissed her whenever he desired. At least Jack was only a few layer of fabric away, just his presence made her feel safe.

Jack could tell that Cal was kissing her under her will. He was tempted to rip through the layers of fabric and punch the son of a bitch in the genitals. Jack started taking a few deep breaths into a suit case so not to be heard calming himself down. He finally did, but looking around him he remembered what he had to do only an hour ago. Howie and Bessie were unable to make it because there wasn't enough room in the trunk. It was almost packed to the top with suitcases. Rose had forgotten that Cal was a heavy packer. For Jack, it was hard to let the children go, but Jack knew that Rose needed him. The children gave Jack one last hug before he crawled in the back of the trunk and the car drove off. Jack was glad he had only known them for a couple of months because if he had known them longer he would have never been able to let them go. Jack had a feeling in his heart though, that everything would be okay. The children would find their parents or find someone else to take care of them until they came of age. He would miss them, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"I promise you, Rose," said Cal. "I will make you forget all about that gutter rat." He leaned his head against her shoulder. Rose pulled away. "What if I don't want to forget about him?" she scolded. "Rose, darling" said Cal in concern. "You are confused. When we get to my house I will call and find you a doctor. That will help." "I don't need a doctor, Cal" Rose protested. "I need Jack and I love him, not you!" "You may just need a little time," said Cal and turned away from her.

Jack heard the whole conversation and began to worry. What if Rose _was_ ill, what if she really didn't love him? He knew he wasn't the ill one. With all his heart he loved Rose -at least, more than the man sitting next to her that moment. His heart would be completely broken to find out that all this time Rose was only so traumatized by the sinking that none of their love was real and she was just confused. He laid his head in his arms and began to weep silently. Then, he started thinking to himself: "_I'm_ the one who feel in love with her at first sight. _I'm_ the one who pulled her back over! _I'm _the one who made her happy! _I'm _the one who convinced her to love me! _He's_ the one who doesn't love her! _He's _the one who made her want to jump off! _He_ was the one who _tried_ to keep us apart at the church!"

Jack realized that Cal didn't love Rose the way he loved her. If he did, he would let her go to him. He just wanted Rose for the money—and lucky for him there was no money at all! Just her name. Jack knew he didn't want her for the money, he wanted her because he loved her. "She's my Rose," he whispered to himself. His hand came across something flat. He picked it up. It was a sheet of paper. Luckely he remembered his drawing kit.

Rose felt something flat brush against her hand. She picked it up, but before she did, she saw Jack's fingers peeking out of the crack. She reached out to touch him. He pulled her hand in and kissed it like he did at dinner on the Titanic. She opened the note:

_Rosebud,_

_Don't let him think you are crazy. Not even for a minute. Who pulled you back over? Who made you happy? Who doesn't want you for your money? Who pulled you into the weight room of the Titanic and begged you to confess your love. I'm the one who made you fall in love with me. It's the best thing I can think of that I've ever done. I love you._

_Jack_


	13. I Believe

**Hello Every One! TITANIC is back! It's been so long and now it's moratorium has finally ended! I'm in the Titanic fling again! So where did I leave off? Oh yes! Rose was in the car sitting next to Cal while Jack was hiding in the trunk. Warning: This chapter may seem racist. I assure you I have no negative opinion about any race. This is just to show the character's personality and how their race was treated back then. I'll try my best to be as least racist as possible but I really want this character in the story.**

The car finally stopped after a two hour drive and Cal got out of the car and held his hand out to help Rose out. "Stop pretending to be a gentleman!" Rose spat at him. "You may think you're polite and courteous to women, but your not. Jack is ten times more of a gentleman then your will ever be. Also, considering what you think of Jack, that should be a big insult to you!" Rose walked away from Cal and headed toward the mansion that Cal had apparently bought.

Standing at the doorstep was apparently the new maid. She was black and she had a white bonnet on her head. Her hair was in a braid in the back or her head and looked much older then Rose. "Good evening, ma'am." She said as she curtsied. "You must be Miss Rose". Rose couldn't help but notice that this woman didn't look happy to meet her. In fact, she looked a little worried. "Hello," Rose said politely. The woman politely forced a smile and went up to Cal. "Master Caledon, shall I show Miss Rose to her room?"

"No" replied Cal dryly. "I must speak with her and her mother". He grabbed Rose by the hand and led her into the house. The maid watched them go, but then heard a rustle in the bushes. She went to spread out the branches. Nothing came or flew out. She stared in suspicion. She turned around and noticed that the trunk to the car was open. She closed it before heading back into the mansion.

"Rose!" Ruth exclaimed and tried to throw her arms around her. Rose side stepped her. "I'm not at all happy to be here, mother." She said with a frown. Ruth gasped and turned to Cal for a referee. "Don't worry Ruth," Cal comforted. "I'll be sure to call a physiatrist in the morning".

"Well," said Ruth. "With that settled, I shall retire for the night. Hopefully she'll come to her senses tomorrow. Good night." Ruth walked away. Cal finally turned to the maid. "You may show her to our chamber now," said Cal. "but, be sure to keep an eye on her," Cal's voice became harder. "Yes, sir." The maid curtsied. "Come Miss Rose," she said tugging Rose by the arm. As she led Rose up the stairs and what seemed like endless hallways, Rose decided to become better acquainted with the maid, even if she wasn't pleasant with her.

"Excuse me," said Rose. The maid rolled her eyes and looked at Rose with a frown. "Yes, Miss."

Rose began to feel awkward and judged. "Umm, I feel rather awkward not knowing your name while you know mine." The maid looked at Rose in surprise then frowned again. "Now see here, honey," said the maid. "I ain't gonna to buy no routine of trying to get me to be your ally. Master Caledon has told me all 'bout your selfish tricks to get what you want!" Rose's eyes widened in shock. What was this woman talking about? All she did was ask her what her name was? Had Cal been making up lies about her to the maid? It did seem like something that he would do.

"The least I could do, honey, that isn't part of my job," the nurse finally began. "Is to thank you for actually asking what my name was. Neither Master Caledon nor Ms. Ruth has asked me that. They only address me as maid. My name is Mariella. By lord, it's been so many months since I've said that." As she said this, Mariella was laying out Rose's new night gown for the night. Even though Rose was standing behind her she could see a smile play across Mariella's lips. "I'm not who you think I am, Mariella" said Rose. "By darn, Child!" Mariella exclaimed and threw her hands up. "I said I ain't gonna buy none of your tricks. Now, I am quiet tired, and if you won't be needing anything else, I'll be going to bed! Good night!" Mariella began to stomp off. "Wait!" Rose called. Mariella turned but had some sort of reconsidering face on. "Will you please tell Cal that I don't wish to see him tonight, Mariella?" Rose asked. Mariella was still surprised that Rose had used her name, with a look of shock she said, " Yes, ofcourse miss," then closed the door behind her.

Mariella lived in the chamber across from Rose and Cal's. Cal arranged this incase anything such as a meer cup of tea was desired in the middle of the night. Mariella walked into her room and closed the door. There waiting for her was her husband Daniel. He was black like Mariela and they both were being housed at the mansion in exchange for house managing services. Daniel was the new manservant to Cal since Lovejoy had parished on the Titanic. He was much more muscular then Lovejoy, but still, not as experienced. Daniel was required to wear a 300$ suit to look appropriate around Cal. This, he was required to wear all through the day.

The sound of a bell ringing was heard throughout the room. All three looked over at the north wall in wich two old fashion phones hung. The one on the right belonged to Mariella and the one on the left belonged to Daniel. The one on the left was ringing, so Daniel walked over and picked it up. "What can I do for you, Sir?" Daniel answered. A low mumble that was all Mariella could hear in the reply. "Yes, sir," replied Daniel "I'll be right down." Daniel hung up the phone and walked over to his wife and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and they both smiled at each other. "I'll be right back, baby" he said before kissing her cheek and began walking out the door. "Wait, dear!" Mariella called. "Please tell the master that Miss Rose would not like to see him tonight". "I will" Daniel smiled at his wife and closed the door.

She turned and walked toward the bed and began to think. Maybe this girl wasn't as the master explained. Rose seemed so kind to her. Why should she be so rude to Rose. Maybe the story was all wrong and she was trying to get away from the master. Mariella thought about this and decided to apologize to Rose in the morning. Now, she was rather tired and wanted to sleep. She undressed herself and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Jack had been climbing the high wall of the mansion. The balcony was only a few steps up, but it started becoming slippery. Rose was in her bed room trying to think of a way to get Jack up to her. She burst through the closets and cabinets looking for clothing material to tie together to make a rope. Jack was just about to give up and risk sneaking through the front door when a long rope of tied up clothing dropped down from above. The familiar face he wanted to see for so many hours appear from a window the window. "Jack!" Rose smiled down at him. Jack smiled at his creative lover and grabbed on to the clothing rope and began climbing.

As Jacked climbed over the entrance to the window he said, " I feel like I'm the prince climbing up to see Rapunzel. Rose laughed and puffed her hair jokingly. "Sorry, the barber was only available this Tuesday," she tried her best to mimic a Boston accent. Jack laughed and hugged her close. "I've been waiting to feel you in my arms all night," he said seriously and kissed her head. "Finally I feel so safe," Rose said and buried her face in his chest. Jack pulled her as close as physically possible. "I'll always be here to protect you, Rose" he said before kissing her deeply. Suddenly, felt something soft and wet trying to separate his lips. He greatly accepted entrance. He stuck his tongue in her mouth. They were like two swords fighting for dominance, only not fighting in hatred but in love. Rose wrapped her arms around her protector who gladly started rubbing her back; one hand on the small of her back and the other on her waistline.

Suddenly, Jack felt something kick him in the gut, lightly. He placed his hand over Rose's swollen abdomen. Sure enough he felt another kick against his hands. He kneeled down and placed his ear against Rose's abdomen to listen to his child. The sound of a steady beating heart with a mixture of swishing swirling body fluids could be heard. He was quiet content listening to his unborn child so he just closed his eyes and stayed there, never lifting up for even a minute. It was just so soothing to hear after all that had happened that day. The sound reminded Jack that he and Rose were in love. It was almost as if this baby was a symbol of their love. Every beat was reminding him that it was safe inside it's mother and that its mother was safe as well and that's all that seemed to matter to Jack at the moment. As Jack was in this state of contentment and comfort, Rose was stroking his blond locks. "I've been feeling a lot of kicks lately," said Rose. "I think it's a boy". Jack just moaned in response and began to rub her abdomen with his eyes still closed in happiness.

"Jack". Rose broke Jack out of the moment. He pulled back and gazed at her. "I think we should start coming up with some names". They lay down on the bed. Jack had his arm around Rose and his other hand caressing her abdomen. Rose placed her left hand over her abdomen as well. "I like the name Erica," said Jack. "Hmm," said Rose "What about Gina?"

"Gina's pretty," agreed Jack. "But what about the name Rose" He said looking into her eyes.

"Well, I'd have to say Jack is a much nicer name then Rose," she said kissing the tip of his nose.

"Lets compromise. Rack!" Jack began to chuckle. Rose punched his shoulder playfully. "How about Josephine, Josie for short." Rose inquired.

Jack smiled down at her "That would be wonderful. It represents our love so much," he said this to Rose with so much passion and love in his voice that Rose just couldn't resist kissing him.

"What if it's a boy?" Rose finally asked. Jack looked down at her abdomen and began tracing circles around it. This put Rose in such a content state, that she almost fell asleep. His hand was just so gentle and comforting. She could tell the baby liked it to because she felt the small beats coming from her abdomen slow down a bit to just a constant relaxed heart beat. The baby defiantly knew Jack was its father. Whenever the baby seemed calm, she seemed to calm down as well. It was the most wonderful feeling of content happiness. Which made it even more reason to keep this baby happy, even after the birth. She made a vow right then and there to always be there for the child and make them feel just like this whenever she could. Jack could some how feel only under his fingertips that the baby was happy. Why wouldn't it be? They have the most perfect mother. So kind, so caring, so brave. He knew that Rose was so passionate about this baby that she would go back to Cal to keep it safe from any harm. However, it was almost as if the baby only felt safe when Jack was there. Then and there, Jack realized that there was someone whose whole life, future, and safety, depend on weather he was there or not. He knew that he was somewhat of a savior to Rose, but Rose was so strong that she could have probably living on with out him. This baby couldn't. It depended on him to stay with him and nurture it and help it grow. Not just with diapers, pacifiers, or bottles, but with love. Love seemed like the most important thing this baby would need. Love was the key to its survival. A great amount of pride rose in Jack's chest. He knew he had one of the biggest responsibilities in the world.

As he thought this he talked with Rose about baby names.

"I like the name Cole," Jack said. "What about Elton?" asked Rose. They talked for quiet a while and decided if the baby was a boy, they would name it Colton.


End file.
